


Liquid Courage

by louandhaz



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louandhaz/pseuds/louandhaz
Summary: It's not everyday your CMO decides to kiss you in front of the whole bridge crew.





	Liquid Courage

* * *

 

**Liquid Courage**

 

Captain Kirk didn't understand what was happening. One minute he was responding to Spock's frantic warning—well as frantic as a Vulcan can be—coming from the bridge's comm, and one minute later, his best friend Bones who had been on planet to accompany the First Office of the _Enterprise_ suddenly stormed into the bridge, made his way to Jim, cupped his face and started kissing him.

Correction, _french kissing_  him.

Don't get him wrong, this is like a fantasy coming true for Jim, but being captain he can't let an unprofessional display like this occur in front of the crew's eyes, let alone the senior officers, even if they were all close like a family. It was against crew's morale.

So he did what good captains would do: he put his hands on Bones' shoulders to push him back. But he was caught off guard when the doctor suddenly put his arm around Jim's waist and yanked him to his feet while not stopping his mouth from devouring the blonde's.

"Bones what the hell-- mmph!" Jim only managed to take a lungfull of air before Bones put his hand on the back of Jim's neck and sticking his tongue down his Captain's throat again. Jim unintentionally closed his eyes and moaned. God, Bones was an excellent kisser, if not the _best_ kisser Jim has ever had the pleasure of kissing.

But again, he tried to push Bones off of him, this time because he needs to _breathe_ and he's pretty sure Bones did too. Jim however sometimes forget that his best friend work out more often than him and has a bigger and broader figure, therefore he could do nothing against the older man's strong hold.

When Jim let out noises of complaints and started to slap the doctor's shoulders, the bridge crew finally decided this was non-consensual and they began to pry the doctor off the captain.

It took several failed attempts that resulted in Chekov landing on his butt and Sulu receiving a black eye—both were caught off guard because who would have thought the CMO of the _USS Enterprise_ would hurt the goddamn crew!—before Spock finally arrived on the bridge and swiftly nerve pinched the doctor into unconsciousness.

It was only when Leonard laid limp on top of Jim that the captain demanded, "What the fuck happened down there!?" Because professionalism be damned, Jim Kirk would definitely panic if his best friend was acting  _very_ out of character and acted against his oath.

"My apologies, Captain. Doctor McCoy has consumed a sustenance provided by the Mirians and I have yet to deduce the cause of the doctor's behavior."

"The cause is the drink, is it not?" Asked Chekov while rubbing his sore behind.

"Negative. I too, have partaken in the ceremony to strengthen the bond between the Federation and the Mirians by consuming the same drink, however I have yet to feel the same reaction."

And now Jim was getting a headache. "Alright. Sulu, you take Doctor McCoy to medbay and get yourself checked out." He nodded to Sulu and frowned at the helmsman's black eye before turning to his CCO. "Uhura, you go with Spock back to Miria and try to find out what exactly is in that drink. I know you said the Mirians are known to be gentle and brave creatures, but I want to know what the hell is in that drink and if it's lethal or not."

The trio saluted the captain and proceed to the task at hand. Jim stared at Leonard's limp body being half-carried by Sulu before turning to his navigator. "Chekov, you have the conn." Before the young ensign could say another word, Jim left the bridge.

As soon as the door to his quarters closed, Jim leaned back against the wall and sliding down until he sat on the ground. He gritted his teeth and burried his face in his hands before groaning.

"Shit..." This is bad. This is _really_ bad. If anything, this is emotionally compromised bad. After more than four years trying (and dare he say succeeding) in burrying his feelings for Bones, one or two kisses (FREAKISHLY HOT kisses) from the southerner have put all of his efforts to waste as if mocking him.

After ten minutes of beating himself up, Jim almost had a heart attack when his comm chirped. "Uhura to Captain Kirk."

Jim took a breath. "What did you find out, lieutenant?"

"The Mirians have assured us that the sustenance are in no way harmful and that Doctor McCoy will be back to normal soon."

Then why the hell did the damn doctor kiss him!? "Alright Uhura, thank you for telling me. I expect a full report tomorrow on Alpha shift, and until then, have a good rest." Ten more minutes and it's Beta shift anyway, not to mention Jim and the Mirian's head tribe had sign the treaty yesterday, so Jim was no use to anyone right now.

"But Jim, there's something-"

"Tomorrow, lieutenant." As long as he knew Bones and Spock are alright, Jim didn't think he could handle anything else at the moment. He shut his communicator off and dragged himself to bed without changing his clothes or even taking off his boots.

He had an awful day today: tons of paperwork, a massive headache all day, getting chewed by Admiral Komack for something that wasn't even relevant to his mission on Miria, and the icing on the cake? His best friend and crush for more than four years had made out with him in front of his crew.

When Leonard barged into the room, no matter how confusing the southern man was, as soon as his lips landed on him, Jim thought after all these years he actually had a chance. He _dared_  to hope again after he had managed to finally bury his feelings (or so he thought).

And now his one true wish became his worse nightmare, because Bones didn't kiss him with consent. He didn't kiss Jim because he had feelings for him, it was because of a damn drug. And fuck if he didn't look like a school girl with a heartbreak right now.

Burying his head in his pillow, Jim continued cursing his situation as his eyes slowly closes, not fighting what was soon to be a restless sleep.

* * *

Jim wakes up to the sound of his door opening. "...Bones?" Because his CMO was the only one in the crew who dared to go in the captain's quarters with override codes when there were no emergencies.

"Lights to fifty percent." Jim instantly regretted opening his mouth. When the room lit up and he met Bones' eyes, he couldn't help but tore his gaze away from the handsome man. The handsome, grumpy man who had pressed his sexy lips against Jim's--

_'Stop it, Jim! What happened to your burrying you feelings and promising they're never getting out again because you're scared of ruining the best relationship (friendship) you've ever had!'_

"Hey, Bones. You're uh- you feeling alright now?" Jim stood and rubbed the back of his neck, still refusing to meet Bones in the eyes.

After a few moments of silence, Bones groaned. "Dammit, Jim."

" _What?_ " He wasn't even doing anything!

"I've ruined this now, haven't I?" Leonard's head bowed in frustration before he looks up at Jim again.

"Huh?"

"I didn't want to disturb you from sleep, god _knows_ how much you've slept the past few days." Bones started walking towards Jim and the latter unconsciously took a step back.

"Right, uh, so why did you?" And a step back.

"Because this can't wait 'til morning." And a step back.

" _What_ can't wait until morning?" And a step back.

Until his back bumped against the wall.

Jim tensed when Leonard raised his hand to cup his cheek, his own body frozen. "I drank what the Mirians call a 'liquid courage', Jim. They said it's got high effect on people with unrequited love... with people who _thought_ their love was unrequited."

Jim's eyes widen. He was speechless. "Tell me I haven't ruined this, Jim."

"Bones-" "Tell me I haven't worked up my courage to tell you how I feel, only to ruin everything by a drug messin' with my head."

"How..." He gulped. "How you feel?"

"Tell me I haven't ruined us," Bones said as he put his forehead against Jim's. "because I've been meanin' to tell you I love you."

.

.

.

"You... You love me?" Bones pulled back to look at Jim's face. His cerulean blue eyes were filled with vulnerability, confusion and a tint of hope in them.

"...Yeah?" He carefully said. 

"You love me?" 

"Yeah, Jim-" "Me? You love _me?_ "

"Yes, you infant! What, you got brain damage after I kissed you or somethin'?" Leonard couldn't help but tease yet there was a hint of nervousness on the edge of his tone. 

But Jim didn't hear the teasing. Instead he put his hands on Leonard's chest to push him back a bit to really look at him. "But... but _why?"_

Leonard frowned. "Why not?"

"Because- because I'm a _mess_."

"I'm a mess too, darlin'." The older man chuckled while his arms cirled Jim's waist. "And I'm pretty sure I was also a mess when we met, but you took me in anyway."

" _You_ took _me_ in, Bones." Jim leaned forward, placing his forehead against Leonard's again. Their banter seemed to slowly calm him. "Since... since when did you fall in love with me anyway?"

Jim's heart was beating fast, and with the proximity he could also feel Bones' heart beating as fast as his.

"Since I threw up on you and you didn't punch me in the face."

And this time, Jim was the one to cup Bones' face and kiss him with all his might.

He can't believe after four years of pining, it took some kind of liquid courage for Bones and him to get together.

But Jim won't complain. He got to kiss those sexy lips again anyhow.

 

**The End.**

 


End file.
